Thats the trouble with Secrets
by KaibaSeitoKun
Summary: This story is a fan arch of the idea of what if Seto Kaiba had a nasty little secret, and some one were to find out. This story has Yoai and regular pairings, however, not where you would expect... I Do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters depicted in this story, however, I hope you will all bare with me in this.
1. This is where it all began

**The trouble with Secrets**

**Prologue:**

**This is where is all began.  
**

* * *

The very blatantly male Seto Kaiba strode through the halls of Domino high, his cobalt gaze focused straight ahead of him. He stood taller then most of the other students, so it was not hard to keep his gaze locked on his target. A small smirk now played on his lips as he watched, slowing his steps ever so slightly.

Ahead of him, stood Joey Wheeler, and his gaggle of friends, including Tea Gardener, his thoughts on her none to savory, however he kept them to himself. Yugi Moto, A short little boy with the strangest tri-colored hair he had ever seen in his life, though it seemed to work for him. And Tristan Honda, The tallest in their little group, with what appeared to Kaiba to be a mohawk...

Joey however was the one Kaiba was after on this particular afternoon. The blonde haired brown eyed puppy. Always seemed to follow Yugi around as if he had a bone sticking out of his...

'_Thats enough of that thought Kaiba..._'

The brunette lightly chastised himself, his cobalt gaze wavering for but a moment as he shook himself mentally. He had a reason for his actions, and he wanted to get this over with. Breaking through a small grouping of women Kaiba directed his steps towards the group that had finally noticed him.

"Oh look it's Kaiba, What could he want?" Tristan snicked openly, his hatred of the other brunette obvious in the way he carried himself around him. Yugi simply just looked towards Seto at this point, with a surprisingly friendly smile. He was always good for that Kaiba thought to himself smugly.

"Oi, Rich boy? Wha'dya want this time? Come to steal our lunch money?" Joey's accent bordered on the grating, like sandpaper to the ears, Kaiba just winced inwardly.

"Naw, I think I'll let you keep your petty change for now Mutt... However, I have come to speak..." Kaiba now looked around at the small grouping, his gaze resting on Tea for a moment, a brow raised at the look she shot him. Venom, No... Lust...

"Yeah, well we don't wanna talk to the likes of you Rich boy..." Again, sandpaper, and yet again, another cringe.

Laughing harshly as Kaiba shook his head, his hand reaching out to grip at Joey's shoulder, grabbing his school uniform in a death lock he just smiled now.

"Now now Mutt, I think you will want to hear what I have to say... To you and you alone." Why did the mutt look dumbfounded now? That was a very unattractive look for him Kaiba had to admit, though, the pleading fear in his eyes looked a little cute, if you were into that sort of thing.

"Yeah, Well What if I don't?" Stubborn to the last, Joey gave Kaiba his best I don't care attitude, though the cobalt eyes saw right through it, and now, Joey swallowed audibly.

Kaiba simply now separated Joey from his friends, pushing him into an empty classroom full of desks pushed back against the walls, ready for the janitor to come in and clean the place. He turned lightly, free hand reaching out as he locked the now closed door. Joey looked up at Kaiba, now cowering, and wondering if he was going to survive this little chat. Kaiba just turned his attentions back to Joey and smirked.

'_Yeah, I'm dead..._' Were the last thoughts running through Joey's blonde head the moment he saw the look in Kaiba's face.

'_Dead as a door nail..._'

He closed his eyes, ready for any sort of impact, however the brunette just dropped him. Leaning his own frame against that of the door, cobalt eyes piercing.

"I have a small... Proposition for you Mutt... And you have no choice but to accept." Kaiba smirked, watching as Joey lost balance and fell to the floor, getting on his hands an knees in preparation to stand once more.

'_Very puppy like Mutt..._'

"Yeah well I don't think I will."

"As I said. No choice Mutt."

Kaiba gave Joey a death glare, the likes of which froze more then one of the fellow students who dared to even try to stand up to him. And that was few, and very far between.

"Now, I need you to come to my home, after school is out, which should be any moment... I do not trust speaking here on this particular matter."

'_Yupp, I'm going to die, God help me but Kaiba's going to kill me._'


	2. A deal with the devil?

**Thats the trouble with secrects**

**Chapter one:**

**A deal with the Devil?**

* * *

Seto Kaiba paced his front hallway, his attention focused on nothing in particular as he did. However now and again he would go to his door, open it and look for any signs of life. Well not just any signs of life, specifically Joey Wheeler. He looked out once more, this time however, there he was, walking slowly, seemingly kicking a rock on his way.

"Stupid Kaiba, Stupid day... How can this get any worse..."

Perhaps his day would improve, but perhaps not, Kaiba thought to himself, shaking his head as he heard the Mutts grumbling.

"Hey Mutt hurry your ass up!"

Joey looked up, noticing Kaiba at his door, The damned Rich boy was impatient he growled under his breath.

'_I really do sound like a damned mutt sometimes... The hells wrong with me?_'

Joey looked towards Kaiba once more pulling a face, his head held high as he made his way up the short path to Kaiba's home. The sweat trickled down his back lightly as he saw the look plastered on the Millionaires face. He started to feel very uncomfortable, however he needed to get through this. What other real choice did he have?

He could try to run, but no, they went to the same school and Kaiba would just search him out again. Or worse... Kaiba employed his father, and that was the only way to pay the rent. He had to do this, if only for his fathers sake.

"Glad you could finally make it Mutt, now, com inside."

Kaiba's voice was smooth as silk, and though Joey didn't really bat for that team, he had to say the brunette, though scarier then a cold day in hell... Was rather attractive.

'_What in gods name are you thinking Joey?!_'

The voice in his head was agitated, though he showed next to no sign of his thoughts, however Kaiba caught the momentary flash of panic across his face.

"Mutt, get in the house..."

Joey looked up at the cobalt orbs, and just nodded, stepping inside the home of Millionaire, Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba closed the door with a muted thud, his own thoughts a jumble at the moment, trying to figure out what tactics might work best to get the blonds co-operation. Perhaps threatening his fathers job, it was cruel, but if he had to.

"Mutt the reason I wanted you to come here, and... Chat with me... Is simple... I need some one to look after some of my, interests..."

Joey just raised a brow now, wondering what in the name of all that was holy and right in this world, would make Kaiba think that he, would look after HIS interests.

"So?"

"So Mutt, I want you to look after them..."

Kaiba had now crossed his arms over his chest, once more, leaning against the frame of a door, this time, his front door.

"And how, do you figure Rich boy, that I will just go along with this...?"

"Your forgetting Mutt, I'm the only one in this town, who was willing to employ your father... You do not want Mr. Wheeler to lose his only form of paying the bills do you? And also, you do this, I switch him to nights, and give him a pay raise."

It struck home, just as it was intended to. Joey's chocolate brown eyes went wide with his panic, and then the idea that his father could even get a pay raise from his actions.

"Thats right Mutt, I'm willing to help you too..."

Kaiba smirked once more, clearly satisfied with the reaction he received, but not yet happy as he had not been given an answer as of yet.

"So let me get this straight Kaiba... You want me to handle your interests, in exchange, my father keeps his job, and gets a raise...?"

Kaiba smirked, the mutt wasn't as dumb as he thought.

"Yes... But not just a raise, if you do well... He gets a full on promotion... He's been a very hard worker after all, and deserves to move up in life... However... There is just one catch..."

Joey snorted, of course there was a catch, this was Seto Kaiba he was dealing with. The man never did anything unless he came out the ultimate winner.

"What? Do I gotta dress like you and sleep with some obsessive fan girl or something?"

Kaiba was slightly taken aback, he knew about the girls that were always attracted to him, though he assumed they just wanted his money. Mostly due to the fact that he had so much, and never really spoke to anyone outside of his brother, and an occasional conversation with Yugi and his lackeys.

"No... The catch however, is you will be staying with me... Here in my house... And it works out for you... No more bus fair paid daily to get to school, I'm walking distance... Room and food as well as cable and internet provided... However guests, unless I give express permission, and I am present in the house will not be permitted... The guards already have their orders. Now scurry home and tell your father that you are moving... I'll have some one pick you up in a few hours..."


	3. Pain, torture, and luxury?

**Thats the trouble with secrets**

**Chapter two:**

**Pain, torture and Luxury?**

* * *

Joey had a hard time explaining to his father why he had chosen to move out, but he came up with something. He also explained the advantage to his father, saying he would no longer have to buy enough groceries to feed a small army, which would save him money. And at that point, Joey decided that this little job of his, might actually be a good thing... Even if he had to live with the Baka rich boy.

The honking of the car down stairs, at the entrance to the apartment building startled him to the point he nearly jumped out of his skin, Chocolate eyes widening as he jumped. Kaiba's driver he assumed after his heart stopped jumping in his chest, honestly to him it felt as if his heart was doing jumping jacks.

"Yeah yeah, hold your horses, I'm coming..."

He sighed now, gathering the two bags that held his clothing, and school things. as well as some of his other possessions... Though they were not much. Due mostly to the fact that him and his father, after rent, and bills, had next to nothing left, and then he had such a large appatite, that he ate his father nearly out of house and home.

The horn honked again, this time for longer. Joey hurried his pace, now running out the door, though he kept a key for himself, so he locked the door behind him. Then ran down the stairs leading out of the building. He lived on the fourth floor of a five story walk up. So by the time he got down and out of the building, he was huffing a wheezing, trying to catch his breath.

That was the point when he looked up, and standing there, beside the car, a very nice sports car... with only two seats stood Seto Kaiba himself. Though, for the first time in memory, he was wearing a... Hat? And plain clothing... Were the Aliens here in the form of Kaiba? He doubted it, he just raised a brow.

"Uh, Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked back at Joey, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"If I sent my own driver, then people would wonder why he was picking up some one like you in a bad part of town... So I came myself, can you imagine what the papers would say? '**Seto Kaiba, picks up filthy boy in the streets, brought back to mansion?**' They would have a field day..."

Joey raised a brow, still slightly puffing from his run, though he at least stood up straight now.

"Who you callin filthy Rich boy?"

Joey was near to punching Kaiba after that, though he held himself back, with very well trained restraint.

'_Trained, yeah, like a dog... Damn you Kaiba..._'

He sighed now and shook his head lightly, clearly he was just letting Kaiba get to him, though Kaiba broke into his reverie almost instantly.

"You going to get in the car mutt?"

His left eye was twitching at being made to wait for to long, and Joey knew if he did not soon get moving, Kaiba would hurt him.

"Yeah yeah, but here is a question for you... Do you even have a license? Are you going to get into trouble by driving?"

Kaiba looked back with a smug smirk on his face.

"Nope, and as for getting into trouble... Screw rules... I have money."

Joey's eyes had widened as he slipped into the passenger seat, Kaiba slipping into the drivers seat, and locking the doors. And joey, could no longer get out.

'_As I thought... Kaiba's going to kill me... But at least like this... He's taking himself down too..._'

Joey strapped himself in with the seat belt, gulping with his fear, Kaiba was still smirking. Joey now gripped his things as if they would save him as Kaiba sped off down the street, turning sharply onto the main road.

'_He's drives like a crazy person! We're dead, dear god, why do I have to die like this?!_'

Joey started at that moment praying, and cried out in a very effeminate way as Kaiba swerved to avoid a rather large truck ahead of them, righting himself almost instantly. Eventually they made it back to the mansion, Kaiba unlocked the doors and stepped easily and calmly from the car, closing his door as he started to walk away. Joey however, nearly fell out of the car, then going to his hands an dknees kissed the very ground.

"Sweet lord almighty I am alive!"

Kaiba looked over to him with a huff before turning once more and walking into the large mansion, his hand waving towards Joey.

"Come on Mutt, no need to make a scene on my driveway..."

Joey looked up now, watching Kaiba walk into the door, then looked at the 'driveway' it looked more like a whole street to him, though it was devoid of houses, not counting the gigantic palace like home at the end of it.

'_Yeah, I can see where my life is headed... Pain, torture, and apparently luxurious living conditions..._'


End file.
